greateventsinhistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Invention of Agriculture
The Invention of Agriculture Evidence of Human agriculture, dates back to about 9000 B.C. It Signaled a significant change to the hunter and gatherer society on which early humanity was based, meaning that less focus was needed on gaining food. THis allowed for greater exploration into other areas - leading to greater techology. It is suggested that Agriculture began in Africa and Asia at around the same point in time (though indepedent of each other.) Barely, chich peas, and various grains began to be cultivated, and techniques began to improvde. By the time many prominent ancient powers were esteablished, Agriculture had already far superseeded hunting and gathering and these societies were entirely dependent upon it The Effects - Agriculture led to the development of permenant settlements. Because Agriculture allowed for growing food in a particular location, it meant that permenant buildings were constructed. Without these, we would never have had cities or towns, and instead would have remained semi-nomadic - It led to a large leap forward in technology. Without the entire population focused on gathering food, people were able to expand their interests, leading to technology being deveoped at a much faster rate. The Criteria Has it led to a major detriment to over 10000 people? ''' Not directly. It could be said that the invention of Agriculture, allowed for Rome to be devolped in a permenant seting, and that Rome went on to cause a detriment to thousands of people, but ultimatley, no evident detriment came about as a direct result of Agricultue '''Were it's effects visible at the time? Yes. The people that established agriculture would have obviously seen the opportunity to build a settlement at the place, and have a reliable food source, thus ensuring their survival. Has it led to any other events on this list? Yes, it's led to a huge number of the things on the list. Building of permenant settlements because of reliable food source led to cities, such as Rome to be founded, in turn, these cities were the forerunners to today's cities, such as New York, without which, the september eleven b,bings coluldn't have happened. Advancement in technology led to better metalworking, which led to better contruction on machinery used to revolutionize the world. Has it led to a major benefit to over 10000 people? Yes. A reliable source of food ensured that people could survive longer, and were not always threatened with starvation, if unable to catch anything from the wild. This would apply to all cultures that developed agrictultue. Are the effects still visible today? Yes. Agriclture is our main source of food in today's society - without it, we could not function. With a reliable source of food readily available, we are able to survive in great numbers almost anywhere Quotes "Man's survival, from the time of Adam and Eve until the invention of agriculture, must have been precarious because of his inability to ensure his food supply." - Norman Borlaug. This quote re-inforces the f a ct that it was difficult to survive without a reliable food supply, in ancient times. "A strong agriculture means a strong economy." - John Fisher. This quote demonstrates how human life revolves around agriculture. Without it, our economy could not opperate, becuase there would be no time for other professions. thttp://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/j/johnfisher406208.html#eZxcBU7XpwgP2R6K.99 http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/n/normanborl372047.html#x3FGj5UwCqPsjRxw.99